gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gameshowsareforever
User talk:Gameshowsareforever/Archives User talk:Gameshowsareforever/Hate Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the GSN Live page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 18:18, November 12, 2012 hi, do you know who hosted the Israeli version of Hot Streak Called Hamesh, Hamesh (5/5)? ( 16:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Please do not post hateful pictures of anyone, as I have received complaints from other editors of doing so. You have contributed so much, and I hate blocking people. Please do not be malicious. Neubauer (talk) 15:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Question Where did you get the whammy pilot question round photo? :I didn't ask that question about the Whammy photo, though cheers to the one who did. Neubauer (talk) 16:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting. Does this indicate that GSAF has access to stuff nobody else does? Because if so, I'd be perfectly willing to forgive and forget/bury the hatchet/etc. if this guy can pull out some similarly-rare Wheel of Fortune stuff. (Also, added unsigned template for the person who asked about the picture and did some slight moving around so the conversation flows a bit better.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:27, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I’m not willing to forgive and forget, Daniel. GSAF disobeyed my zero tolerance policy when he slandered Steve Harvey. While it is not illegal to choose to not be a fan of Steve Harvey, it IS illegal to post libelous things about him.—Brandon Devers 14:08, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I apologize for the terrible phrasing in my earlier message – that kind of stuff (or the things GSAF has said to me or anyone else around here) is quite unforgivable, you're right. I'm not about to forgive him for any of that, trust me; I was referring to the stuff he did on the Wheel History Wiki, which I quite obviously should've made clearer the first time. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just reread the "Hate" page again – if he's got super-rare Wheel stuff, I'm all for it and I'll happily credit him for providing the screencaps...but I'm still not going to risk the aforementioned "that kind of stuff" popping up over there. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for agreeing with me that what he did was unforgivable, Daniel.—Brandon Devers 13:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I've always been of that opinion, Brandon; like I said, my initial phrasing was faulty. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:22, November 7, 2013 (UTC) New Question Where on earth did you find those Keynotes pilot pictures?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 21:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Not Game Shows Brandon, I know that I shouldn't be talking to you at all, but I don't think that both The Real World and Road Rules (the regular individual series on MTV not the Challenge spinoff) are accepted as game shows.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 13:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) :Never thought I'd do this, but I'll have to agree. They can't be game shows, just simple reality opera shows (ala Jersey Shore). GEOFF: I think TMBLover, ladies & gentlemen, HAS MADE A MISTAKE! HE MADE A MISTAKE! OH, this is a great day for all us bumblers, I tell you!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well I never though of doing this either Kingofgameshows800, but I'm glad that you agree with me. Seriously, that's like making an article of The Hills as an entry in U.S. game shows wiki; it's unrealatable and it's WAAAAAY! out of the genre. Now oddly enough, both TRW and RR can be accepted at a reality soap opera wiki (if there is one made of course) but not here on u.s. "GAME SHOWS" wiki. :I agree with the both of you.—Brandon Devers 19:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Once again, thank you Brandon. Look here's the things, Survivor, Big Brother, Dancing with the Stars etc. are in 100%, no doubt about it reality shows. Yes, they are annoying. Yes, we wish that they don't exist in the world of television in the first place. Yes, they are not "R-E-A-L" game shows. However, they all have a "HOST" (but some others may not have a HOST either). They all have a "COMPETITIVE" theme to them and they all have a "PRIZE" for the contestants to keep at all times. Others like RR, TRW and TSL are in no way, shape or form "GAME SHOWS"; they don't have a "HOST" for them. They do not have participants "COMPETING" against each other (unless you count the arguing and b****ING between the participants) nor do the have a "PRIZE" or "REWARD" for the participants to keep. In other words, I believe that Road Rules, The Real World & The Surreal Life (their original counterparts and not its spinoffs of Challenge and Fame Games, respectively) should be deleted/banned permanently from this site forever. So, hopefully, one of you guys can get to it and thank you. How did you get the photos from the whammy pilot. Did you see a video of the whammy pilot?